Look me in the Eye
by They call me VIOLENT
Summary: After the Hannah Montana tourJonas brothers tour the jonas brothers start to get abused by their parents. Will they tell Miley or keep it a secret. Frankie isn't in the story. KILEY KevinMiley NILEY NickMiley or JILEY JoeMiley One M chater later on R&R.:
1. Miley's secret and it begins

_**A/N: This story is written by me; They call me Violent and my best friend EMILYOSMENTROCKS. **_

_**Let's go to the story. P.S. We can only update together so if some chapters take long to put up it's because of that. Were not twins.**_

When you look me in the Eye

Chapter one: Miley reveals and it starts.

It was the last concert of the Hannah Montana Tour/Jonas Brothers Tour. They were finishing their last song We got the party with us.

_We got the party_

_We got the party_

_We got the party_

_We got the party with us._

"Thanks y'all for coming to the concert" screamed Miley, "Now I got some thing to tell you. My name isn't really Hannah Montana"

The crowd gasps. "My real name is Miley Rae Stewart" Then she takes off the wig. The crowds gasp again. "Now you can hear music by Miley Stewart. Good-Night everybody." The crowd screams as the Jonas Brothers and Miley walks of the stage.

"So your real name is Miley. Why didn't you tell us" Kevin yelled.

Miley runs away crying for she thought her friend would be there for her.

"Idiot, why'd you yell?" Screamed Nick. "Wee I'm a ghost." Said Joe. Nick and Kevin smacked him.

"Kids lets go home your dad wants to talk to you" said their mom.

When they got home the first thing that happed was that their dad was screaming.

"You have no reason to live. You didn't earn enough money like the last tour. You should have had more money then that Hannah Montana Freak (A/N: no offence Hannah fans)

SMACK. Their dad hit them for the first time. They all fall to the floor. Their dad starts to kick them. "You kids got what you deserved: said their mom before they passed out.

**A/N: Dun Dun dunnnnn what will happen next don't kill us for this . Reviews please give ideas for the next chapter.**


	2. Back to School

A/N: O.K. EMILYOSMENTROCKS and me planned the ages-Nick 14, Joe-15, Kevin-16. This chapter they return to school and a whole lot of things change. Now on with the Story. O and Miley is also 14. Let's go

Look me in the Eye

Chapter 2: Back to School

Joe POV

I woke up in uncontrollable pain. I look at Nick and Kevin and they were covered in cuts and bruises.

"Guys wake up we have to get ready for school" I said hoarsely.

Nick and Kevin woke up and screamed at the look of the damage on their bodies. "AAAAAHHHHHH"

"Guys be quiet. Just put on some make-up to cover the damage and get ready" I screamed half way up the stairs.

Nick POV

I went upstairs with Kevin. Our parents were asleep in their room of course. Kevin was brave enough to sneak into their room. He got mom's make-up kit and sneak out.

" O.K. we got to hurry up before mom and dad wakes up and while we're are still here so… um… Nick fix Kevin, I fix Nick and Kevin fix me." Joe said.

After about a half-an-hour later we were ready to go. We quickly ate whatever we could find and ran out the house quietly.

No Pov

The boys got to school seeing Miley crowed with fans trying to get an autograph or picture with her. Suddenly on of the fans screamed.

"AHHHHHH it's the Jonas Brothers,"

Soon the Jonas Brothers and Miley had an even number of fans. All of a sudden a fan accidentally hit Kevin right on the cut on his stomach. Kevin screamed "AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH" He fell to the floor. Miley noticed this and ran to Kevin.

"Ohmigosh. Kevin are you alright. I don't want you to go to the ER and postpone our date." Miley said.

After hearing that Nick's face went from worried to sad for he liked Miley.

"Dude are you OK. You got us worried" said Nick

They helped Kevin up then Joe whispered something in his ear.

"Hey be careful if anyone finds out about last night Mom and Dad will kill us, so try to hold it in okay." whispered Joe.

A/N: Next chapter there will be some more beatings for the JoBros and maybe even Kevin and Miley's date. O and by the way. You may think that Kevin shouldn't date Miley but EMILYOSMENTROCKS and I think Kevin needs some attention cause he doesn't get a lot. Like come on if you say Kevin Jonas a whole lot of people will say who is he but for Nick and Joe they would say that they love them. R&R 


	3. Date for Pain

Chapter 3

Date for pain

**Miley Pov**

Kevin blindfolded me and he made me walk for half an hour, I think. We finally stopped. He slowly took of the blindfold. The sight was amazing. No wrong word beautiful. No wonder they call him romantic. It was a candlelight dinner beside a lake. Then he gave me flowers and candy. Original but still sweet.

" Oh Kevin its so beautiful" I said teary eyed. (**A/N: teary eye not my idea it was EMILYOSMENTROCKS)**

" All for you my sweet" replied Kevin.

We sat down. Kevin went to get the dinner. All of a sudden I heard a rustle in the bushes.

"Did you hear that" I said to Kevin

"Hear what" he replied

"Never mind" I said.

He cam back with our dinner. It was lobster.

" You got my favorite," I said.

" I know, cause I'm your boyfriend." He smiled.

We began to eat the wonderful dinner.

**Nick Pov**

I was hiding in the bushes watching my bro. have dinner with my crush Miley Stewart. Man I am so jealous. Why couldn't that guy be me? I am so jealous of Kevin. I should have been open with him in the first place. I am stubborn. Stubborn Nick stubborn. I was hitting myself in the forehead.

All right I need to think of a plan.

I looked back Miley and Kevin.

I got a plan. My plan is to jump out of the bushes and yell, "I hate you Kevin I wish you weren't my brother" I will ruin there date and run off. I have a very good plan; I hope it works** (A/N: not my idea it was EMILYOSMENTROCKS).**

All right here I go.

I jumped out of the bushes right before they kissed

"I hate you Kevin, I wish you weren't my brother"

I ran away after that

**Kevin Pov**

I looked at Miley. Then I ran after him

"Nick wait" I yelled. I heard Miley say something

" Well this was a fun date while it lasted"

I caught up to Nick

" Nick wait" I said

He stopped in his tracks. He turned around. I saw he was in tears. This isn't good.

" What's the matter little bro." I panted

"I…like…Miley…for…a…long...time…Longer…then…y-ou…guys…dated. He said. Now he was crying.

"Look I'm sorry I didn't know. Please don't cry. Look I'll tell her that I can't date her anymore because of some family stuff o.k." I said

"O.k." was all he said.

We walked back to Miley and I told her what I told Nick. She was o.k. with it. We all went to my car and I dropped Miley at her house.

"Bye Mils" I said

"Bye"

I drove off. It was silent.

" So are you o.k." I asked Nick

"Yah"

We arrived at our house. We got out of the car and went inside. It was dark so I turned on the lights. Bad idea. The couch and the floor had blood on them and there were shoe markings on the wall. Dad came down from upstairs.

"Your late"

Sorry about that"

Don't you be sorry, you worthless piece of shit"

I said I was sorry god"

Don't back sass me you mother fking Bh"

I noticed that dad was dragging something while he was coming downstairs I hope its not Joe. I noticed Nick was about to freak out.

You see I was waiting till you got home so I planned to have fun with Joe." He said

He threw Joe on the floor. He was covered in bruises and brand new cuts all over him. He was just wearing his boxers so that wasn't good for him. It was terrible some of the cuts were still bleed.

"OMG what you do " I heard Nick scream

Dad hit nick so hard he fell on the floor.

"I'm the man of the house I'm the one who gets to yell.

He began to kick Nick in guts. I grabbed Dad and pushed him to the ground. Bad idea. Dad got up with rage in his I eyes. He started to kick me and punch me. I heard Nick crying as dad went for him. I got up as best as I could but dad noticed me so he whipped around. He grabbed his belt.

Boy I'm going to teach you and your brothers a lesson you'll never forget. He said.

I was in for it

**A/N: Yah a long chapter at last. Also for those people who think this story is a bad idea read my name cause it will make you realize the story why its so ****violent****. lol. What will happen next? Next chapter Miley starts to get suspesuis (spell check) oh and more beatings to come. And more school. So R&R.******


	4. Why Them?

A/N: Chapter 4 is now up. Miley is now getting suspicious about what is going on the JoBros. Now thanks for all of yalls reviews. Now let's go.

Chpater 4

Why them.

Miley POV

I was hanging out with Lily and Oliver. We were talking about what happened to the JoBros.

"Maybe they got kidnapped," suggested Oliver

right" sarcastically said Lily.

I think I know" Miley said

Really… Tell!! Both of them said at the same time.

Flashback

_I was on my way to their house when I heard horrible screaming coming from their house. I ran as fast as I could. When I got there, I stood by the window. I stood their for a couple minutes to see what was going on. All of a sudden I saw a drip of blood coming down the window. I freaked out, then I saw Nick trying to escape from somebody's grip. Without caring I ran as fast as I could down the street. _

_End of Flashback_

Lily's face was blank as a piece of paper. Oliver on the other hand looked like he was about to faint. Lily was the first one to speak.

Are you serious? Lily asked

Yes. Miley said

I don't want to believe it. Miley answered.

After school they went all went over to the JoBros house. They snuck through the back door. They went up to Kevin's room. They saw blood. They slowly looked around to Kevin, Joe and Nick. They were unconscious in their boxers. They were terrified. All of a sudden, they heard a bang of the door, they saw Mr. Jonas come through the door.

Who the hell do you people think you are sneaking into my house. Yelled Mr. Jonas

They quickly opened the window and jumped. Miley's prediction was true. Now, the Jonas Brothers were lying there helplessly. How can somebody ever do that to **anyone, **let alone their own **child? **

Guys, what am I gonna do, I love them all I can't just watch them suffer this way." Miley said crying.

What can you do? Lily asked hugging Miley.

You can't risk your life. What if he hurts you as well? Lily asked.

Nick would be devastated. Oliver added.

I don't know what I'm gonna do, but I have to do something. Miley said

She walked home, with Lily and Oliver, but it was silent all the way home. She said bye to Ollie and Lily and she went inside, and walked to her room and fell asleep.

**A/N: Well that was chapter 4. We hope you liked it. We will update as soon as we can. Plz review, it keeps us motivated. R&R See ya. **


	5. Telling hurts even more

A/N: Sorry we didn't update for a while. We had tons of projects and tests to do for our report card. In this chapter they return to school and it won't be short. Let's go.

Chapter 5 

Telling hurts even more

Nick POV

It's has been three day since Miley found out our darkest secret. We are now back to school, wearing long sleeve shirts and make up to cover all the damage our parents gave to us.

OMG!!! Their back!!!!" screamed a fan. Everyone ran over to them and kept on asking questions on what happened.

Where were you? What happened? Were you in the hospital? We're you guy's sick. Did you have a tour we didn't know about? Why are you wearing make up?" the fans asked but the last one made everyone hush. Then Miley stepped in.

"They're wearing make up because I … dared them to so shut it and leave them alone." Miley said. After that everyone walked away.

"I guess you know don't you?" asked Joe.

"Yup I know and so does Lily and Ollie." Miley said.

"Oh my GOD. This is perfect. Wait if we tell our dad that someone knows maybe he would back off." I said

"Or, or, or(A/N: LOL suite life line) you can tell the police." Lily said as she stepped in."

"Or, or, or, they could stay shut and they would get killed." Oliver joked.

"Not funny" said Joe. Everyone just looked at Joe. _Did he just say not funny. He never said that like…ever _I thought.

We all walked to class and for the rest of the day everything went like we weren't even close to death because of our parents.

Joe POV 

On our way home, Nick stopped us in the middle of the sidewalk. 

Wait. Nick said, " what if they are home we could get hurt."

"Well we'll just tell them that three people know and that if they don't stop we'll tell the police" Joe said. Kevin and Nick looked at me with odd. Anyway we went into our house and it was dark. Nick went to turn on the lights but then he screamed.

"AHHHHHHHHHH" Then the lights turned on.

"You're late" Mom said that. Right there and then she smashed Nick's head against the wall" Nick gave out a scream a real mother would never want to hear. We grabbed mom and pushed her away from Nick. We helped nick up and I say his head got a cut and it was bleeding. Also he was crying.

Kevin stood up and he went for mom. Then he yelled. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR NICK DID NOTHING WORNG AND YOU JUST HAD TO SMASH HIS FACE AGIANST THE WAL YOU LITTLE BTCH"

"EXCUSE ME BUT WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY YOU LITTLE FAG" Dad came out of nowhere and screamed.

"Oh boy" Kevin shrieked.

He started to run, but dad was faster and punched Kevin on his back causing Kevin to do nothing but scream and drop.

Seeing Kevin and Nick lying on the floor helplessly crying I knew I had to do something so I ran to the stairs. Halfway up grabbed me from the collar and pulled me so hard that I could hear my head bash against the stairs.

Dad came down to my ear and said, "Listen you little son of a btch, you and your brothers are nothing but a piece of useless crap. You have nothing to live for. So once and for all next week your' going to be history cause I want to have a little fun with you three."

"Hey me too" mom whined.

After that mom went upstairs and came back down with the belt dad used on Kevin. It still had blood on to metal part. Dad grabbed Nick and Kevin by the collar and mom grabbed me. I didn't notice the rope she had in her hands. They took it and ripped of our shirts. They tied our hand to a pole on the stairs.

Kevin POV 

Nick started to cry Joe started to scream I started to struggle trying to get out of the rope.

Then all of a sudden I heard three hard hits. I looked at Nick cause I heard him scream and I say blood dripping down his back. Mom went back upstairs acting like she did nothing and came back down with some guy and two more belts.

"So these are the little pains you were talking about " said the guys as he took a belt and whipped it against Joe's back 5 times. Joe screamed.

"I like this one. After this I will have my fun." He said and he hit Joe 5 more time.

"I'll take Nick" dad said as he whipped the belt at Nick 10 times.

"And I'll take Kevin." Mom said as she dropped her belt . But she picked up something worse. A wooden pole. Right there and then I screamed.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH" then mom hit me on the back 15 times. And trust me they were hard.

Miley POV 

On my way to the JoBro's house, I heard a scream. I turned around and started to run for my house.

**A/N: Well that chapter 5. Next chapter is the M chapter. You are warned. Oh and sorry for the short Miley Pov at the end. Well remember to R&R and the next chapter will be up in ****6 minutes.**


	6. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

**A/N: So this chapter will not have sex. Its just the worst beating now one could every imagine but me. So EMILOSMENTROCKS is going to type the story will I give her the detail. So please don't hate me for how painful this chapter is, it's just why ****they call me violent.**

Chapter 6 

AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!

Nick POV Dad pulled me into his room, and threw me on the bed. I was still crying. He went to the bathroom and came out with a pipe. My eyes grew with fear as he came towards me. 

After that lifted it up and smashed it against my back. There was nothing left to do but scream, then I heard Joe's scream from the next room and then dad's evil laugh. Again, he smashed the pipe against my back, again I screamed. Repeatedly, he hit my back. I swore I broke at least two bones.

Dad whispered in my ear.

After this your life is over, then my life will be worth living again, cause you see your friend Miley isn't here to save you. Your are just a piece of shit. Everyone's life would be better without you and your brothers."

He stood up and started to kick me in the stomach and after that he kicked me in my head and I blacked out. After that I didn't know what happened, or how much damage he caused to me.

Joe POV The freak kept on hitting me on the back with the belt that my mom gave him. Then he stopped. He walked out of the room. I looked at my back and blood was drenched over my back. I kept on crying. Then he returned. 

"Listen you little brat your parents paid me good money to hurt you. And trust me you won't like what I'm going to do next." He said. I closed my eyes and then I felt a clip go on my hand. Then zzzzzzzzzzz. There was a huge electric shock. I cried even harder. And this went on and on and on for at least ten minutes but I think it went longer.

"Oh look tears of joy lets keep on going." He said. Then the hardest shock went on me that I passed out.

Kevin POV 

Mom couldn't stop hitting me with the pole she had. Every time she hit me she kept on laughing. And when she saw me crying she stood up and stepped on my back with her new high heels. More like new high hell. She couldn't stop laughing. She left the room and I just rolled up into a ball.

When she came back she was carrying a knife I stood up and ran into the washroom and locked myself in. I couldn't stop crying. Then I felt a knife hitting my arm as it was against it.

I screamed "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" I stood up and went away from the door. Then it was smashed down and mom was standing at the door.

"Listen you little jackas. I'm going to stab you in the arm with this knife a couple of times and then I'm going top make you pass out okay."

She grabbed me by the arm and pulled me out. She threw me in the ground and grabbed my arm. She pinned it down and stabbed it twice and I screamed so loud that she back away from me. I grabbed my arm and moved away from her.

She noticed the fear in my eyes. I know this cause I saw her smile an evil grin. Then she laughed. She grabbed me and smashed my head against the wall a few times. Then I passed out.

**A/N: Well there you have it. The most suffering chapter in the story. Sorry about how much pain they are going through but the story is only half way done. 6 more chapters and its over. So sad. Anyway, next chapter they are at the hospital and the parents say its because they were beaten up by a gang of senior kids. Liars are what Miley thought of as she sat beside Nick's bed. Remember R&R.**


	7. Faker much?

A/N: Okay everyone time for and update. Now I got a couple of Spam reviews a guess what I got to say about that. DIDN'T YOU READ CHAPTER ONE HOW IT SAID IT TAKES TIME FOR ME AND MY BFF TO UPDATE. SO SHUT THE FCK UP. GOD. Anyway. Let's go.

**Chapter 7**

**Faker much?**

**Miley Pov**

Okay so Lily told me that the Jonas Brothers were in the hospital because of and "accident". Right like it was an accident. It was there stupid parents who put them in a coma. Now I'm in a room praying for Nick, Joe and Kevin's ever loving life because they said it was an "accident."

"Mrs. Jonas tell me what happened to them," The doctor asked.

"Okay so after a CD signing they went home. Then some senior kids who hated them ganged up on them and now they are stuck here in the hospital in a coma," Mrs. Jonas said trying the act like she cared. I just gave her the eye when she wasn't looking.

_Liar. You are on heck of a liar Denise and trust me I will get you and your Husband arrested for doing this to them. Now all I need is proof. Think, think, think (A/N: Winnie the pooh idea. I got it I'll plant a camera in their house when they go home when the wake up and tape everything they did to them. Then I shall go to the police and victory is mine. _I thought long and hard as she was looking at Nick.

I looked like she was going to cry. Mrs. Jonas noticed that I was about to cry so she came over to me and said, "Listen Miley, why don't you go home and have a rest. They will be fine. Trust me okay." I wanted to slap her but to make sure she didn't yell I just had to say…

"Sure. I'll be back tomorrow. Bye Nick" I kissed his forehead (A/N: F.Y.I. They are dating now so Cha!!).

"See you tomorrow Miley," Mrs. Jonas smiled.

_Faker much? God I should have just slapped her right there and then. I'm such and idiot. But right now they are safe in the hospital. Thank the Lord. Thank the Lord. Thank the Lord_. I thought again.

No POV

Back at the hospital

"Yes she is gone. Honey you can come in now." Mrs. Jonas said to her husband.

Paul (A/N: I'm just using the parents' real name from now on) came into the room and closed the door.

"God why are we here again." Paul asked.

"Cause here is where we end their life. When I turn this switch it turns off the life-support. And Nick, Joe and Kevin shall be dead." Denise smiled.

"Come on Denise can't I torture them one more time. Please, please, please." Paul begged.

"Fine then we kill them got it." She sneered.

"Got it." He answered.

One month later.

"Well bye Nick. I'll see you tomorrow. Like I've said for the millionth time I love you," Miley said.

"I love you too Miles," Nick replied.

"OMG you're awake, your awake.

"Hey don't forget us" Joe and Kevin said in unison.

"AHHH! I'm so calling Lily." Miley said as she picked up her phone. After she called Lily, Paul and Denise entered the room.

"OMG my kids are awake" Denise squeaked. She moves towards Nick but Nick tried to move back. Paul went up to Nick and whispered in his ear.

"Listen. If you act happy to see your mother I won't hurt you as much as I did before. Got it."

Paul whispered the same thing in Joe and Kevin's ear.

Nick then acted happy to see his "mother and father". Same for Joe and Kevin.

No POV

Miley was talking to Nick while Joe and Kevin played a board game I brought. Miley then turned to Denise.

"Mrs. Jonas I was wondering if Joe, Kevin and Nick can stay at my house when the are well enough to go home." Miley asked right when Lily, Oliver, and Robby Rae came in to the room.

"That's a great idea bud!" Robby Rae said.

"Yes it is. They can come over when the are well enough. Also its because me and Paul are going away on vacation." Denis said

Paul then whispered to Denise, "We are?"

Denise whispered back, "Yes we are."

Robby Rae was smiling a serious smile. It was like he was worried as hell for them. Miley noticed this. She quickly grabbed Lily and Oliver and pulled them out of the room.

"You told him didn't you." Miley said

"Yeah we did. He just gave us the face he gives you before he gives you your birthday grit" Lily said.

"So you just caved."

"Well no duh. That face was torture" Oliver then spoke up.

"Okay fine, but when we go back to my house when the are better my dad is going to have a talk with them. And trust me it will be hard, especially if my dad ask to see the damage."

"Um guys, we better get inside. People are looking at us." Oliver said before he pushed them back into the room. He was right people were looking at them if they were queer or something like that.

Back in the room.

"Okay so its settled they will quickly get there stuff and come back to my place." Robby said as Miley, Lily and Oliver entered the room.

"Great. We have to leave now and go pack our stuff for the vacation honey. Let's go" Denise said to Paul.

"Awesome!" Miley said.

Next day

Miley, Robby Rae, Joe, Kevin and Nick were leaving the hospital. They got into the car and drove off to the Jonas' house. It was a long silent ride. Joe quickly ran inside and grabbed his, Nick and Kevin's stuff. Then he quickly ran out and jumped into the car. When they reached the Stewart's house Robby said to Miley

"Miles, I need to talk to the Jonas Brothers, so why don't you go shopping with Lily and don't come back till late."

"Okay daddy." Miley said as he handed over $300.

Miley then ran off to Lily's house. They got out of the car and Kevin went to get their stuff out of the trunk.

"Hurry up Kevin. It will feel like home once we are done" Robby said. Joe, Kevin and nick stopped dead in their tracks.

"What you don't like our home?" Robby asked.

"No we love our home!" Nick said trying to act happy.

"Listen I'm going to make pancakes. Do you boys want some?" Robby asked.

"Sure!" they said in unison.

5 minutes later.

Nick POV

We entered their house. I saw Robby in the kitchen and Jackson begging his dad if he could have some money.

"Son I'm really busy, why don't you just go to work?"

"I have no work today. It's my day off."

"Well then son why don't you just meet up with Cooper?"

"Good idea he might have some money and he could rent a movie. Bye dad!" Jackson yelled as he ran out of the house.

"Okay boys sit down. I need to talk to you about something."

We sat down on the couch as Robby came over with some pancakes and gave it to us.

"So Lily tells me something really interesting yesterday"

"Really what was that Mr. Stewart?" Joe asked.

"Oh it was nothing small. It was huge. It was something about you." Joe then choked his food.

"Here have some water." Robby said as he passed the water to them.

"Thanks"

"It was something about your parents. Boys do your parents abuse you?"

"No not at all" Kevin said trying to laugh.

Robby just gave them the look. We just sunked in.

"Okay so maybe they do. So its not so bad." Joe then said.

"Not so bad. Not so bad. They put you guys in the hospital in a coma and you say it's not so bad!" Robby started to yell.

I started to fell sick.

"How long has this been going for?"

"After the tour."

"After the tour. So your saying its been going on for almost a year already!"

"Yeah"

"Listen. You guys need to tell someone."

"We can't its just that oh we don't know. When dad found out that Lily, Miley and Oliver found out it ended us up in the hospital. If we tell anyone else and they find out we'd be dead for sure!" Kevin yelled.

I started to feel woozy. My head was thumping like made. Was it something I ate? Oh boy.

Joe POV

"We are not telling anyone. Its already worst as it is."

Nick then passed out.

**A/N: Dun, dun, dun. Why did Nick pass out. Tune in and you'll see. Now if it takes a long time for us to update sorry it's just its Christmas time and we are really busy. Especially this month we were busy shopping and wrapping gifts and going to school, doing homework, projects. So the next time we update it might be next week. So remember R&R. Five more chapters left.**


	8. Here we go again

**A/N: Our story so no one steal it okay, okay. So last chapter I got tons of PMs of people asking me why Nick passed out. Well here is the reason. YOU MUST READ THE STORY! Okay so I hope everyone had an amazing Christmas. Let's go.**

Chapter 8

Here we go again.

No POV

Okay so the Jonas Brothers were back at the hospital, well just Nick. The reason he passed out was because, well they don't know yet.

" Okay Robby Ray we found out what happened." The Dr. said. "It seems that somehow food poisoning got into Nick's hospital food. Probably somebody accidentally dropped food poisoning into Nick's food."

"Okay then and how is that possible. A hospital isn't suppose to have food poisoning." Robby Ray said.

"True but there are chemicals we use and they could be used as food poisoning as well as medicine." Dr. said.

"Well that makes more sense. When will he be able to get out."

"Tomorrow. Most likely but he must come back two weeks from now for us to check on him."

"Okay doc. will do." The doctor left the room. Nick and Miley were just talking.

"Well bud, Nick can come back tomorrow. We need to leave because we have an interview. So Nick just stay here and Joe and Kevin will stay with you during the night. Now hurry up bud we have to go." Robby ran out of the room waving bye to Nick.

"I'll see you tomorrow Nick. Bye." Miley said as she ran out the room. Joe and Kevin came into the room and they started to talk. What they didn't know was they were being watched. Mr. and Mrs. Jonas were watching them.

You see this was all in their plan. If they food poisoned Nick Robby would have had taken him back to the hospital. The knew Miley had an interview that day so Robby would of have left Nick alone with Joe and Kevin vulnerable to them.

So it was the middle of the night when the decided to take action on them and kidnap them. The three of them were asleep. They sneaked inside through the vents. When they got to Nick's hospital room they went inside slowly they opened the window and bagged Joe, Nick and Kevin.

"There we got them lets go before they wake up. When we get to our special place I want you to take them inside and kill them." Paul said to Denise.

"Why me? You're the mastermind to this whole procedure." Denise whispered.

"Fine I'll do it but you owe me big time fore this."

"Okay. Now hurry up and let's go." They jumped out of the window and threw the boys into the car's trunk and they drove off.

THE NEXT DAY.

Miley and Robby went to the hospital to pick up the boys. When the got there, there were police, and press all over the place. Miley and Robby got really worried. They parked their car and Robby went over to one of the officers.

"Excuse me sir, but what is going on."

"There has been a kidnapping of three boys."

"Is there any chance these three boys would be famous."

"Yes they are famous."

"And are there names Nick, Joe and Kevin"

"Yes it's the Jonas Brothers."

"Sweet niblets. Miley get over here now. Sir these kids are in danger."

"We already know that."

"Not they are going to get hurt danger unless you do what he kidnappers want danger. More like these kids have parents who think they are worthless and they want to kill them."

"Sir are you saying that you know who kidnapped them"

"Yes I do sir."

TO PAUL AND DENISE'S SECRET PLACE.

"You worthless piece of shit" Paul kicked Nick over and over between each word.

Kevin got away and Denise went after him while Joe was trying to get him untied by the ropes. Paul picked up Nick and threw him against the wall. It was horror right in front of Joe's eyes. All he could do was suffer as he watched his own father beat Nick till he was dead. Joe felt like he wanted to scream. He wanted this all to end. Paul threw Nick against the wall one more time. This last time Nick landed on the floor. He didn't move he didn't even flinch. It was like he was dead. Paul picked him up and laughed

"NO! Put him down, he had enough!" Joe yelled

"Sure I'll drop him." Paul smirked as he dropped Nick. Joe eyes widened with fear. He kept on struggling.

"SOME ONE HELP ME. PLEASE SOMEONE ANYONE. CAN ANYONE HERE ME. HELP PLEASE ANYONE." Joe kept on yelling this over and over again. (A/N: They are in the middle of nowhere.)

"No one can here you boy. No one can."

"No one but us!" The door smashed down and in came Robby, Miley and the police. Outside was Denise in handcuffs and Kevin talking to the police.

"Paul Jonas, you are under arrest for abuse and attempt of murder of your own kids. You have a right to a lawyer. But anything you say or do will be put against you in court. Let's go." The police said after he put handcuffs on Paul.

"We need paramedics in here. The boy's heart rate is decreasing. He needs oxygen now." Yelled another officer as he checked on Nick.

"Sir we need you and your doctor to exit the perimeter now." One of the paramedics said. Miley and Robby waited outside with Kevin. Kevin wasn't injured that much cause he was running away from Denise.

Nick was taken out of the house and into a helicopter cause he had severe injuries. Paul and Denise where taken down to the police station and Joe and Kevin were taken to the hospital. One because Kevin did have some injuries and he passed out. Two because Joe's wrist had deep cuts and a few broken bones. Miley and Robby were driven to the hospital in a police car.

**A/N: Okay everyone that is chapter 8. Hurray the Jonas Brothers are saved but the story isn't over yet. There is still 4 more chapters left. Next time on Look me in the Eye. The Jonas Brothers were taken to therapy for one week. Then the trail begins. Nick was to scared even to answer a question and the trail was recessed for 2 days. Will Nick get over what happened or will Denise and Paul have a shorter sentence? Next time on Look me in the Eye.**


	9. All rise! All cry!

A/N: Okay everyone time for an update. Thanks so much for the reviews. I can update today cause I'm not going to school today cause one: It's too snowy outside and two the bus and school may not be cancelled but my parents don't want me outside in this weather. Yeah!

So I worked on this chapter and it is pretty good since I asked 4 people to read it before I post. Well Let's go.

Chapter 9

All rise! All cry!

Nick, Joe and Kevin were back in the hospital once again. (A/N: DUR!) Kevin and Joe received minor injuries the night there parents were arrested but Nick experienced a close to death experience. His heart stopped two times at the hospital. (A/N: OHH SCARY!) But the doctors restarted it. Now he is in a coma and they just hope he walks up before trial begins.

Miley was restless outside Nick's room. Nick was only allowed two visitors and Kevin and Joe took that spot. She was pacing back and forth.

"Miley, clam down you're giving me a headache from all your PACING" Lily yelled.

"Sorry Lily. I'm just so worried about Nick. He's been in a coma for a couple of das already and the trials' next week. If his parents get a shorter sentence it would be all my fault." Miley whined.

"How will it be our fault?" Lily asked.

"I found out about this a long time ago and if I told someone they wouldn't be here once again." Miley was now crying.

"Oh Miles, it wasn't your fault, they asked you not to tell and you promised you wouldn't tell anyone." Lily said trying to comfort her.

"Yeah and look were the are now, once again." Miley stood up and started pacing again.

Just then Oliver came through the door with some coffee in his hand. He handed one to Lily and gave one to Miley and sat down. He looked worried. But not as worried as Miley. Miley took a sip at her coffee then spit it all out.

"This doesn't taste like the coffee from starbucks," Miley said with an icky face.

"I know, there isn't a starbucks for miles so I went to Tim Horton's (A/N: TIMMY"S!). Sorry Miles." Oliver said.

"It's okay." Miley replied.

It was two hours later. Joe walked out of the room. He looked like he was still in pain.

"Miley you can go in I need to rest for a little bit," Joe said as he sat down. Miley stood up and went into Nick's room. Joe fell asleep.

In Nick's room there were a lot of wires in there. Miley was about to tear up when she saw the tube connected to Nick's throat. She looked to Kevin.

"They said it would be better if the connect the tube to his next since his throat was clogged up." Kevin said. "I'll leave you here. Remember he can hear you." With that Kevin walked out of the room. Miley grabbed a chair and sat down.

"Nick. I really want to say that I wanted to break our promise. I didn't want to see you get hurt anymore. I wanted to tell someone, like the police or even the teacher. But the way you told me not to tell anyone. That face kept on popping up and I couldn't. And now it's my entire fault you're here. You are in a coma because of me and my stupid mouth." Miley was now crying like mad. She grabbed Nick's hand and slid down in her seat. Then she heard a beeping sound.

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!

Nick's heart stopped again.

"SOMEBODY HELP!" Miley yelled. A couple of nurses came into the room and one escorted Miley out of the room. Joe and Kevin were standing up when she heard Miley scream.

"What happened? Is Nick okay? Is everything going to be alright?" Joe asked worried.

"I don't know." Was all Miley replied.

Back in the room everyone was trying there best.

"Clear"

"Put it in 250. Clear"

"300. Clear."

Beep. Beep. Beep.

"Good job everyone"

They all walked out of the room. One of the nurses turned to Joe, Kevin, Miley, Lily and Oliver.

"All of you can go in now. He will be fine and is said to wake up soon." With that the nurse walked away. They all stood up and walked into Nick's room. The tube was removed from his throat. They stayed there and waited. Waited. Waited.

It was the next day when they saw Nick's eye's flicker.

"Nick!" Miley screeched.

"OMG Nick are you okay? Are you alright?" Kevin asked.

"I'm fi-ine Kevin, it's just my throat hurts a little bit. And also I lost some hearing from Miley's screeching." Nick said smiling. Everyone laughed except for Miley.

"HEY!" Miley yelled so loud.

"OWWWW" Everyone said as they put there hands over theirs ears.

"Well everything isn't over yet. We have trial next week and your first on stand." Oliver said. Nick went from a happy look to a scared look. He didn't want to see his parents so soon. He really didn't want to see them ever again for what they did to them.

NEXT WEEK AT TRIAL.

Everyone was there in court as of paparazzi and news reporters were outside trying to now what is going on inside the court.

INSIDE.

"All rises!" The judge walked into the room. Everyone stood.

"You may be seated. Today we are going over the trial of Mr. And Mrs. Jonas who is accused of child abuse and attempt of murder. How does the accused plead?" Asked the judge.

"Not guilty."

"Very well on with the trial."

The boys' lawyer stood up. "I'd like to call up Nick Jonas to the stand."

Nick stood up and made his way to the stand. He looked at his parents who smiled at him.

Nick/ _Lawyer_

"_Nick Jonas when was the first time your parents hit you?"_

"It was after our last concert with Hannah, I mean Miley."

"_What was the first hit like?"_

"He just slapped us."

"_Did he do anything else?"_

"Yes."

"_What were the other things your parents did to you?"_

Nick looked at his parents. They were shaking their heads, no. The lawyer saw them and looked to Nick.

_This is between you and me Nick. What else did they do?"_

"I don't remember. I'm so sorry" Nick broke down on the stands.

"I think its time for a recess. We'll return tomorrow. Dismissed." With that the Judge walked off. Joe and Kevin went over to Nick.

"Nick are you okay? What happened up there?" Miley asked.

"I couldn't do it. The just looked at me as if I were to tell they were going to do something to me. I'm so… Sooo sorry." Nick cried. They all left the building. They walked outside where the press and paparazzi were taking pictures and asking too many questions.

"Nick is it true you broke down on the stands."

"Jonas Brothers is this meaning that they is going to be a delay in your upcoming tour and album this summer?"

"What will happen to you boys if your parents are announced innocent or guilty?"

"ENOUGH! The boys will not answer any questions now if you don't mind we would like to get through!" The Lawyer yelled. (A/N: I haven't gotten a name for the lawyer and the judge. I will soon). They all walked up to the cars and they were off.


	10. All rise! All Cry! part 2

A/N: Sorry for the long wait everybody. My teacher confiscated this chapter but I got it back. So here it is. The long wait for the 10th chapter. Lets go.

Chapter 10

All rise. All cry part 2

NEXT DAY IN COURT.

"So Nick can you tell me exactly what your parents did to you?" Mr. John asked (A/N: Hurray I got his name).

"They…um…dad just got mad at us and slapped us. He was kicking and punching. So was mom." Nick exclaimed.

"Keep on going," Mr. John said.

"Well dad grabbed me by the hair and smashed my head against the wall and I blacked out. I woke up the next day covered with bruises and scars. So were Joe and Kevin." Nick said. He looked at Joe and Kevin. They were looking at the ground. Then he looked at his parents whose faces were twisted into unimaginable way. He quickly looked away.

"Nick would you show us your injuries?" Mr. John asked. Nick went down from the stands. He took his shirt off his shirt slowly because of the pain. The jury and the crowd gasped as they saw how messed Nick looked. He was covered in bruises and cuts. When he turned around some people looked away as his back looked like it was destroyed bye wooden poles (A/N: which of course were).

Nick put back his shirt on. He walked back on the stands.

"Is the people who did this to you here." Mr. John asked. Nick nodded his head.

"Can you point at them?" Mr. John asked again. Nick pointed directly at his parents. Everyone looked at them with disgust.

"Thank you." Mr. John sat down. Their parents' lawyer went up to the stands.

"So Nicholas are you sure it was my clients who abused you and your brothers" Mr. Maggle asked (A/N: Yes his name is Maggle).

"Yes." Nick said quietly.

"So there was no one else involved." Mr. Maggle said.

"Well only once was there this guy…but it was only once." Nick replied. Joe sunk in his seat. He knew who this guy was, but he was too afraid to say.

"Really, keep on going"

"Well I didn't see his face because it was dark, but he took Joe into a room and that's all I know." Nick said.

"Thank you Nick." Mr. Maggle sat down. Mr. John stood up.

"I would like a recess your honor?" Mr. John asked.

" Recess granted. We shall continue tomorrow." The Judge said.

Everybody stood up and began to leave the court. Mr. John motioned the boys to follow him. They went into his office.

"Boys, sit down." Mr. John said. They sat down. Mr. John started pacing. Then he turned toward them.

"So… why didn't you tell me about this one guy?" He asked.

"Well…we…um…sorta…forgot." Kevin said.

"Well this is great. Now your parents have an upper chance. Unless we could find this guy and get him to tell us what happened." Mr. John quickly thought.

Nick and Kevin looked at Joe. He was so scared he couldn't say a word.

"Come on Joe. You must of have got his name?" Asked Mr. John.

"Okay. His name was… um… Jordan… Jordan Westcott." Joe said quietly.

"Hold on. I heard of that name before. Let me see." Mr. John said as he went towards his desk. He went on his computer and searched him up.

"Okay here it is. Jordan Westcott. He served ten years in jail for abusing and murdering and wife." Mr. John said.

"Well no wonder he almost killed me by using electric shock. And when he hits you, trust me you wanna' die." Joe exclaimed. Nick looked scared to death. So was Kevin.

"Thank- you Joe. Know tomorrow you will tell me that on the stands." Mr. John said.

"Okay." Joe frowned.

Mr. John stood up and opened the door. Joe, Kevin and Nick walked out and Mr. John followed. Press were waiting outside the court. Once JB came out, picture and questions ere shooting at them. By accident one of the paparazzo's hand smashed against Nick's face and Nick fell to the ground as the paparazzo ran off. Joe and Kevin helped Nick up and the walked away ignoring the questions.

They made their way to the car. Miley, Jackson, Robbie Ray, Oliver and Lily (A/N: What a crowd) were waiting for them. The quickly entered the car and drove off (A/N: In a limo).

"Well we know one thing for sure. We got friends that we love and care for and so do they." Kevin said. Everybody smiled as they drove off. When the reached the Stewarts home Robbie went ahead and made dinner. Jackson ran for the TV remote and turned on top the news.

"Hey guys! Get over here!" Jackson yelled. Everyone walked in and sat down on the coach. A picture of Nick showed up. He was on the floor in front of the court hall.

"Nick Jonas and his brothers day in court. Part 2." Said the announcer (A/N: I'll call her Liby).

" During court our resources tall us that now there is another person involved with the abuse of the Jonas boys" Liby said. "It was in court that Joe knows more about this man then the rest of them do" Liby exclaimed.

"There was also action outside of court were a paparazzo smacked Nick in the face on their way to the limo. Now in other news Paris Hilton back in jail is coming up next…" Liby continued. Jackson turned off the TV. Everybody looked at JB.

"Well there has to be more commotion!" Lily screamed.

"Nick are you sure your okay?" Miley asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Nick reassured Miley.

"Well then." Robbie spoke. " I have to get back to the grill." With that he ran off.

A/N: Woo Hooo In got this chapter done. Sorry for the wait and R&R!!1


	11. It's All Over

A/N: SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SOORY for the long wait

A/N: SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SOORY for the long wait. Been very busy. Anywho no more talking. Let's just get one with the story. Let's Go! Oh and by the way read the last chapter cause I added like a whole lot to it. So yeah. Let's Go!

Chapter 11

Time for the truth.

No POV

It's been two months since the Jonas Case was opened. They found Jordan Westcott dead in his apartment. Apparently Jordan commented suicide for what he has done to the Jonas Brothers. As it was said in his little note he left before he hanged himself to death.

It was finally the day everyone has been waiting for. Presses were outside, waiting. Nick, Joe, Kevin and everyone else were waiting inside to go into the court. The jury finally has a verdict.

They finally went inside. Everyone sat down in their seats and waited for the judge to come out. Finally he did.

" All rise!" said one of the officers.

Then the judge said, " You may be seated."

Everyone sat down and was quiet as they waited for the answer. Finally the judge turned his head to the jury.

"Do we have a verdict?" The judge asked.

"Yes we do your honor." One of the jurors said. " We find Denise and Paul Jonas guilty for abuse and attempt of murder of Nick, Joe and Kevin Jonas."

"Dismissed" The Judge said to the jury.

Paul stood up and yelled at the judge

"Order I say. Order." The judge kept on repeating over and over again.

"Well be out and boys you better be on the look out cause we are so gonna get you!" Paul screamed as he and Denise were dragged out of the court.

Miley ran to Nick and hugged him. Nick hugged her back and said,

"It's all over. Finally its all over."

"Yes Nick it's all over." Miley replied.

Joe went over to Lily and picked her up. Everyone was happy. Then Robby Ray said, " You know you boys can stay with us till we find you a relative to live with."

"Thanks." They all said in unison.

"Now who's hungry? Cause I am. So let's go home and I can make us all so hamburgers!" Robby said.

Everyone followed him out the building, jumped into the limo and were off.

THE END!

A/N: TearTear. It's all over. That is for now. I am planning to make a sequel to this amazing story. Would you care to see what happens next?

Thank you guys so much for reading my story. And you'll be seeing more of my stories later on. Cause my mind has a big imagination. Love ya!


End file.
